In the current state of the art, a casing for a subsea motorcompressor comprises a substantially cylindrical main body having a central axis. A plurality of interconnection flanges are attached to the main body. Such flanges allow for the attachment of external equipment to the motorcompressor, as well as the insertion end extraction of fluid processed by the motorcompressor itself or for other connections.
Currently, the casing is completely made of metal.